Disney Channel's Hurricane Hurry-ups
Disney Channel's Hurricane Hurry-ups is a special event to commemorate the victims who died in the Hurricane Matthew when it struck Florida. It will air as a one off event on Disney Channel on the day October 22, 2016 at 8:30PM EST. Category:Events Category:TV Movies Plot Girl Meets World: Girl Meets Hurricane Matthew(s) Riley, Maya, Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and Joshua plan a getaway vacation to Florida from Mr. Feeny because he wants revenge on Cory by calling him a "poo-poo head" in sixth grade. However something goes terribly wrong when Hurricane Matthew hits Florida. K.C. Undercover: Spy of the Hurricane When the Coopers pack for their second vacation, K.C. suspects a threat, a hurricane in Florida (where they are going to). However, K.C and her family must do what it takes to evacuate. Best Friends Whenever: Cyd and Shelby's Florida Evacuation Cyd, Shelby, Barry, and Naldo go to Florida without Shelby's parents permission. Barry wanted to go to see Hurricane Matthew strike Florida for a school project, and things go horribly wrong by Cyd and Shelby jumping through time. Cast Girl Meets World *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *William Daniels as George Feeny (special guest star) K.C Undercover *Zendaya as K.C Cooper *Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper *Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper *Tammy Townsend as Kira Cooper *Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper *Patton Oswalt as Charlie Hall (special guest star) Best Friends Whenever *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya *Jack Black as himself (special guest star) Score Hans Zimmer composed the score as well as pre-recorded scores of Ray Calcord since he died before production began. Production Filming started on October 7, 2016 and ended on October 8, 2016, lasting one day. Sabrina Carpenter tweeted a production image of the event with Zendaya, Rowan Blanchard, Lauren Taylor, Uriah Shelton, and Danielle Fishel. The event was confirmed to premiere on October 22, 2016. Promotional Marathon A marathon promotion was confirmed to air featuring episodes of Girl Meets World, Best Friends Whenever, and K.C Undercover as well as other shows as bonuses. *3:00PM: Girl Meets World: Girl Meets Creativity *3:30PM: Jessie: Cattle Calls and Scary Walls (BONUS) *4:00PM: K.C Undercover: Spy of the Year Awards *4:45PM: Phineas and Ferb: Flop Starz (BONUS) *5:00PM: Girl Meets World: Girl Meets Texas *6:30PM: K.C Undercover: Sister from Another Mother... Board! *7:00PM: Best Friends Whenever: A Time to Cheat *7:30PM: Jessie: Acting with the Frenemy (BONUS) *8:00PM: Girl Meets World: Girl Meets True Maya (Replaced By Girl Meets The Bay Window In Australia) *8:30PM: Disney Channel's Hurricane Hurry-ups! Trivia *'Absent': Marisa appears as a stand-in in the K.C Undercover episode where K.C greets Marisa. Lucas and Farkle appear very briefly in the Girl Meets World episode. They are seen in the crowd as stand ins when the Matthews and Maya are getting farewelled. *Trey Parker and Matt Stone, creators of South Park, were the executive producers of the Girl Meets World episode. *This may get a possible DVD release. Disney confirmed that the DVD would possibly release on November 11, 2016. *Instead of the theme songs for each show, the Disney Channel logo will pop up, with rock writing saying "Hurricane Hurry-Up's". The show would depend on which character(s) will pop up. **Girl Meets World= Riley and Maya. **Best Friends Whenever= Cyd and Shelby **K.C Undercover= K.C Cooper *''Best Friends Whenever'' is the only show to appear in this event that does not even take place in New York. *This may be a story arc because all three episodes take place at the same time and place. Transcript To see the transcript, click here Gallery Category:Disney Channel